Camino de Leyendas
by Nisheida
Summary: Para todos los fans de historias diferentes, esta es la historia de Ray, un jugador de League of legends que desea demostrar su forma de jugar. Tanto si conoces el juego como si no, esta historia te podria interesar
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno gente, este es mi primer... llamemoslo Fic, aunque creo que encaja mas en el termino "novela Ligera". Quería hacer algo que incluyera League of Legends, pero también algo diferente.**

 **Soy un amante de los mangas deportivos, y llevo mucho tiempo pensando en como podría reflejarse una historia así en el ámbito de League of legends. Por supuesto, comenzare con conceptos básicos del juego y a medida que se avanzara iría poniendo puntos mas avanzados.**

 **También desconozco la aceptación que tenga este tipo de historia y me gustaría tener todos los comentarios y Review que se pueda. Espero lo disfruten, el primer capitulo quedo algo extenso, pero creo que sera la media de cada capitulo (que, de gustar la historia, espero subir semanalmente).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

 _League of legends..._

Desde su lanzamiento ha sido uno de los juegos con mas éxito.. su modo de juego consiguió que muchos tomaran gusto por jugarlo

" _Ha muerto un aliado"_

Un fenómeno tal que a través de los años, llego a tener un escenario profesional

 _"_ _Tu inhibidor, ha sido destruido"_

Miles de fanáticos, y profesionales destacando en el mundo virtual de este juego en linea

 _"_ _Derrota"_

-Shaaaaaaaaaa – se escucho el grito de una persona en aquella pequeña aula - ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? - rugió la chica mirando a su compañero al lado – !tu trabajo es protegerme! - soltó mal humorada tirando una libreta al suelo

-Es estúpido – protesto el otro – no puedo ni sacar oro ni hacer asesinatos – protesto el aludido pooniendose de pie – me largo, me niego a seguir con quienes no saben como jugar – soltó antes de salir por la puerta.

-!Lo voy a...! - trato de decir antes de que una mano se pusiera sobre su cabeza

-Cal-ma-te - soltó una voz masculina – enojandote no conseguirás nada... Saki – soltó con voz calmada antes de dar un suspiro – pero es el séptimo soporte que perdemos.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en la habitación soltaron un suspiro, parecía que el tema era un recurrente negativo en aquella habitación.

-Aunque digas a Saki que se calme... sin un soporte no podremos ni entrar al inter colegial este año... - soltó con fuerza otra chica que estaba frente a su computadora al fondo del salón – solo han venido inútiles, Saki es la mejor tiradora que he visto, pero no tiene un buen soporte.

Aquel que había tratado de calmar a la primera soltó un suspiro llevando su mano al rostro

-Capitán... ayúdeme por favor – pidió a la única persona que había estado en silencio.

-Cálmate Kanna – soltó con un voz grave y serena. Al ponerse de pie mostró una altura superior a la del resto y miraba su pantalla antes de levantar la vista hacia sus compañeros – solo tenemos que encontrar a alguien mas que juegue como soporte antes de la próxima semana para el intercolegial... esta vez no pienso quedarme en la primera ronda...

-Oe... oe... Ray – soltaba de vez en cuando un chico moviendo el hombro de su compañero que, sobre el pupitre, dormía en plena clase mientras el profesor de espaldas al grupo intentaba explicar un tema sobre matemáticas. - !despierta hombre!

El zarandeado termino por levantar la cabeza, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su labio

-¿Eh? - soltó adormilado mientras parpadeaba -¿Me quede dormido de nuevo?

-Ay que ver – soltó resoplando su compañero - ¿como es que siempre te quedas dormido en clase? - pregunto irritado por la despreocupada actitud de su amigo

-Oh... lo siento, lo siento – se rió rascando su nuca – pero ayer no pude dejar de jugar LOL en toda la noche

-¿De nuevo? - resoplo como si no fuera nueva aquella situación – si tanto te gusta ¿porque no entras al equipo de la escuela? - pregunto apoyando su codo en el pupitre y su mejilla en la mano

-!¿HAY UN EQUIPO EN LA ESCUELA?! - pregunto en un grito poniéndose de pie, y quedándose de piedra al ver como toda la clase y el maestro le observaban por aquel escándalo. Al instante se sentó y oculto detrás de su libro entre las risas de sus compañeros.

-Si... si lo hay – soltó minutos mas tarde cuando la clase hubo finalizado - ¿Que carril juegas?

-Soporte – contesto animado

-¿Soporte?, ¿no es la posición mas aburrida?, no puedes ni farmear ni tampoco sacar muertes – soltó arqueando una ceja

-Oe oe... no subestimes a los support – soltó por primera vez irritado

-Vale vale... pero si juegas soporte entonces olvídalo, dicen que nadie quiere jugar esa posición en el equipo del instituto.

-¿Eh?, y eso porque? - soltó extrañado

-Por la tiradora... Saki, de segundo año – explico con mal gesto – es una excelente tiradora, incluso le llaman "la princesa de Hielo", y no solo por Summoner Name, parece que es demasiado exigente y molesta con quienes juegan como soportes con ella, escuche que han tenido unos cinco soportes que renunciaron por eso.

-Entonces quizá... debería ir otro carril – dijo cruzándose de brazos antes de voltearse por la risa de su compañero.

-Imposible.. eso seria muy difícil, En el carril central esta Omat "Chessu" de tercer año, no es agresivo, pero sus campeones de utilidad son bastante buenos, en el carril superior esta Kanna "Laurench", si a Chessu le falta agresividad Kanna incluso como persona te arrancara la cabeza si la provocas – agrego con un gesto que había que asumir, que no estaba jugando – y finalmente, el capitán "Yukai", también es de tercero, yo creo que es el mejor del equipo.

-Jooom... suena bastante interesante – soltó mientras reflexionaba un momento... - bueno.. no pierdo nada con intentar, una partida quizá no haga daño

-Te comerán vivo.. - soltó resignado, a sabiendas de que no podría detener a su amigo.

Las actividades de los clubes se daban después de clases, por lo que cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de las mismas, Ray había tomado su mochila y había salido en busca de aquel club en el que se practicaba su juego favorito, había que decirlo, tardo un poco en dar con el salón del club, de hecho, era un poco pequeño, ¿pero a quien le importaba?, no se necesitaba un gran espacio para jugar un juego en linea

-Oe... - soltó sin dudar ni un segundo mientras tocaba la puerta - ¿es aquí donde el club de League of legends? - pregunto mientras continuaba tocando

La puerta se abrió de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera abierto de una patada

-!Haces demasiado escándalo! - soltó en un grito una voz femenina, una chica alta de cabello corto y negro estaba frente a Ray mirándole con enojo – Dime a que has venido antes de que te rompa algo – espeto haciendo crujir los puños

-Kanna... - soltó una voz a su espalda, un chico de cabello cenizo se hizo camino adelantándose a su compañero – ya hemos hablado de tu tendencia exaltarte... y no hay pretexto – dijo cuando esta había abierto la boca para reclamar – Aquí es el club de League Of Legends, soy el capitán del equipo ... - agrego volviéndose a Ray - ¿A que has venido? - le pregunto fijando sus orbes de color azulado en el.

Había que decirlo, la imagen de aquel chico imponía un poco.

-A... A !si! - soltó recuperando el habla – mi nombre es Raymund, de la clase 2b, escuche que había espacio para un jugador mas en el club. - soltó animado – !déjenme jugar como soporte!

Aquello hizo que el de cenizo cabello arqueara una ceja, mientras que para Kanna fue buen pretexto para adelantarse y ponerse frente a Ray de nuevo

-¿Ah?... ¿y que te hace pensar que puedes venir y pedir un puesto en el equipo?

-Eh... bueno... ¿hay algún tipo de prueba? - pregunto parpadeando – puedo mostrarles mi forma de jugar en una partida.

-Kanna... - intervino el nombrado capitán, dejemos que lo intente, es el primero que viene aquí pidiendo explicitamente... la posición de support – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa – entra, veamos de que eres capaz.

-!Yosh! - soltó mientras pasaba al lado de una atónita kanna que respiro hondo para contener su enojo antes de entrar.

La habitación tenia una iluminación bastante buena, había cinco computadoras dispuestas en una larga mesa.

-Tenemos a alguien que viene por el puesto de Support – anuncio el peli blanco al entrar, dos personas, alzaron la cabeza. El primero era un joven de animado aspecto, tenia el cabello negro y corto ademas de que, a pesar de estar en un salón, llevaba un sombrero, tenia un sandwich en la mano y una gaseosa enfrente de el.

-Oh, bienvenido – dijo poniéndose en pie para darle la mano.

-No se apresuren, primero veamos si sabe jugar, o terminara como el último – resoplo Kanna dejándose caer en su silla frente al ordenador.

-Tu debes ser Chessu – saludo Ray tomando la mano de quien parecía, era el único que le estaba dando la bienvenida – un placer.

-Así que tu seras mi soporte... - se escucho una voz mas – mas te vale no hacer tonterías...

Había que decirlo, cuando Ray se volvió hacia aquella voz, no pudo mas que quedarse... momentáneamente, perplejo. Sentada y mirándole con orbes de color vino tinto, estaba una chica que solo se podía denominar de un modo: preciosa. Esbelta y de rasgos delicados, tenia una mirada fuerte, y su larga cabellera roja le caía suelta por la espalda.

-La princesa de Hielo... - soltó sin pensar

-¿Que has dicho?

-Nada.. nada – se corrigió – em.. ¿puedo usar una de las computadoras de aquí? - pregunto señalando el asiento vació

-Adelante – respondió Chessu – la escuela no puede dar las mejores computadoras, pero yo me he encargado de optimizarlas para jugar sin problemas – indico con orgullo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Solo tienes una oportunidad novato... así que juega bien – soltó Kanna mientras todos se ponían frente al ordenador...

-Jugaremos en "Normal", así que relájense – soltó el de sombrero mientras el capitán añadía a Raymund y la cola se activaba, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una partida fuera encontrada

-Aya vamos.. - soltó animado el que jugaría de soporte...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda así que vengo a pagarles XD**

 **En realidad me sorprendió ver Reviews desde el primer capitulo y que tuviera tan buena aceptación el comienzo de esta historia, de verdad me alegro bastante el día.**

 **Así** **pues les dejo el capitulo numero dos. Estaré refiriéndome a los personajes tanto por su nombre como por su nombre de invocador, así que espero no confundirles.**

 **Espero les guste tanto como el anterior y sobre todo, sus comentarios al respecto**

 _"Partida encontrada"_

Apareció en cada una de las pantallas de los cinco jugadores. En cuanto aceptaron, la selección de campeones había aparecido.

-Oh... penes que jugaríamos en "Reclutamiento" - soltó parpadeando un par de veces Ray

-Si jugamos en selección oculta es un poco mas rápido entrar a partida, ademas, no hay que esperar los baneos de campeones que podrías querer utilizar... solo es una partida para ver como juegas, así que tranquilízate. - respondió Chessu mientras terminaba aquel sandwichs que había estado comiendo a la llegada de Ray.

-¿Practicaremos algo en especial? - pregunto Kanna mientras miraba al peliblanco capitán

-Solo escojan algo cómodo que usar – atendió cuando constato la mirada de la chica y pickeaba a Pantheon.

-!Yoshaaa! - grito con animo la que jugaría en el carril superior seleccionando a Fiora para su carril.

El carril central tendría una Anivia en Manos de Chessu, mientras había una Jinx para el carril inferior, el Summoner Name de Saki, para poca diversión de Ray era "Kori Hime"

-Ha...ha... - soltó para si viendo la traducción literal de "Princesa de Hielo" si es que se separaba en dos palabras. Aun así, se tomo un par de segundos antes de seleccionar su campeón

 _"¿Que agradable agonía vamos a causar hoy?"_

Se escucharía cuando terminara de tomar a Thresh para su posición.

-Jooo... un Thresh – soltó con animo Chessu mirando su pantalla

-¿Eh?... ¿pasa algo malo?, pensé que podía escoger el campeón que yo quisiera – soltó nervioso mirando sobre todo a Kanna. Aquello provoco la risa de quien usaba sombrero.

-Esta bien... pero eres el único que parece que si quiere ir soporte... - se rió nuevamente – dos de los que estuvieron en esa posición insistieron en tomar un tirador para "tener mas daño en la linea", también hubo quienes quisieron llevar un asesino para "hostigar al adc", y hasta hubo quienes eligieron a heimerdinger y a teemo para "aportar daño"... con el chico que uso a teemo hubo problemas... el capi y yo tuvimos que sujetar a Kanna mientras el chico corría por su vida

-Aun no entiendo como dejaron ir a ese bastardo – gruño mientras miraba su pantalla – quizá así hubiera dejado golpearlo un par de veces hubiera dejado de hacer tonterías.

La partida había empezado a cargar, y por un momento Ray había lamentado el haber olvidado por poner el skin de luna sangrienta en su campeón, después de todo, era un aspecto que le gustaba bastante, aunque, por coincidencia o suerte, nadie del equipo tenia aspecto en su campeón. Los cinco campeones aparecieron en el mapa y tras unos segundos se escucho el tan conocido anuncio.

 _"Bienvenidos a la grieta del invocador"_

Raymund esperaba que el capitán diera alguna instrucción, pero no parecía ser el caso, por lo que solo avanzo a su campeón hasta la linea inferior junto con jinx para esperar a que pasara aquel tiempo de espera para la llegada de los súbditos a la linea. Podía ver las pequeñas figuras de Fiora y Pantheon en el carril superior, así que no tendrían que ayudar al capitán en el primer campamento. El reloj avanzo hasta el minuto 1:40 y los súbditos empezaron a avanzar. El rubio respiro hondo, era momento de jugar, solo tenia que hacerlo como siempre lo hacia

Avanzo junto con Saki por la linea, fue cuando constar que no había visto los campeones enemigos o no los había prestado atención hasta ese momento, tendrían que enfrentarse a Miss Fortune y Soraka en el carril inferior, Chessu tendría que lidiar con un Zed, Warwick en la jungla y Garen en el carril superior completaban las selecciones enemigas.

Lo primero que había constatado es que.. no había daño mágico ¿o acaso Soraka se armaría daño?... dado que no estaba muy seguro tendría que ir creando su build poco a poco según la situación. Los súbditos ya se golpeaban entre ellos y Miss Fortune no haba tardado en comenzar a dar auto ataques en contra de los mismos.

Iba a decir algo pero su tiradora solo se novia de un lado a otro y daba un auto ataque cuando el súbdito estaba por perder toda su vida. Evidentemente, Saki sabia bastante bien el termino "last hit/ultimo golpe". Sin embargo apenas iba a terminar de limpiar la primera oleada cuando el anunciador se escucho.

 _"Ha muerto un enemigo"_

 _"Primera Sangre_

-!Yosha! - se escucho el animo de Kanna – buen Gankeo Capitán – soltó mostrando una afilada sonrisa, mientras hacia que su campeón volviera a la base.

-¿Tan rápido? - soltó Ray sorprendido mirando el mapa mientras la figura de Pantheon bajaba por el rió, seguramente limpiando aquel pequeño monstruo que daba visión. Seguramente apenas haber limpiado el primer campamento había ido a emboscar el carril superior, la diferencia de nivel a tan temprana etapa del juego seguramente haba hecho la diferencia.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ray !Este equipo era bastante bueno!. Entonces, también tenia que dar todo en aquel momento. Hizo avanzar a su campeón adelantándose un poco a la linea, un súbdito estaba por morir, pero Jinx se encontraba demasiado atrás en la linea, y para Saki, podría ser peligroso adelantarse demasiado o estaría al alcance de los rebotes e las balas de Miss Fortune y las habilidades de Soraka.

-Va uno – soltó mientras la guadaña del carcelero se movía eliminando al súbdito.

-No golpes a los sub... - había empezado a decir la llamada Princesa de hielo antes de callar"

-Jeje... calma – soltó Ray mirando la pantalla.

En cuanto había eliminado a aquel súbdito no solo su contador de farmeo, si no también el de su tiradora había aumentado en uno.

-Oh... empezó con escudo reliquia – soltó Chessu mirando un momento los items que había comprado cada quien – eso servirá bastante... - escudo reliquia no solo daba algo de vida extra, si no que también permitía compartir el oro de los súbditos que asesinara el soporte cada cierto tiempo, ademas de darle algo de vida a su tirador, pero lo mas importante de ese item era que, el soporte podía adelantarse para tomar el oro de los súbditos que representaran un ligero riesgo para el tirador, acercarse mucho podía desglosar en una mala jugada.

Ray estaba atento a la pantalla y miraba continuamente el pequeño mapa en la esquina, continuamente mientras "Hime" estaba eliminando súbditos. Se separo un momento para dejar una centinela en el arbusto cercano al rió. En solo dos minutos mas, se escucho la leyenda "Ha muerto un enemigo", en su pantalla, con ayuda de Pantheon, Chesus había logrado matar a zed en el carril central, mientras que la ventaja de la primera sangre, le había dejado a Kanna matar nuevamente a Garen.

Pasados unos minutos mas, Hime volvió a Base, y dado que los súbditos estaban bastante adelantados, Ray opto por hacerlo también, en ese tiempo, reviso el numero de súbditos de Hime en comparación con el de la Miss fortune enemiga, para ser el minuto 10, tenia 77 súbditos, 12 mas que el enemigo... y eso era un farmeo bastante bueno.

-Hora de tomar ventaja – susurro después de comprar,había acumulado algo de oro, el escudo reliquia mas las maestrías le habían dejado ganar poco a poco algo de oro y había podido comprar un par de cosas.

A medida que había empezado a avanzar el juego se había dado cuenta de algo, y es que el capitán no parecía hablar en voz alta, en cambio hacia constantes señales en el mapa, desde señales de cuidado, como marcando objetivos para avanzar. Ray no sabia muy bien si esto era porque no gustaba de hablar, o sencillamente forzaba al equipo a mirar el mini mapa, ya que Kanna, Chessu y Saki parecía que no tenían problemas en hablar o alzar la voz para comunicarse entre ellos y avisar que alguien no estaba en linea o que había peligro en algún lugar.

En cuanto llego a linea volvió al arbusto cerca del rió y dejo un ward, sin embargo este era diferente, rosado y sin contador de tiempo, eso bastaría para dejar de preocuparse por la visión de ese lugar.

-Hora de tomar ventaja – susurro mirando ala figura de Pantheon bajar por el rió hacia donde ellos estaban. Avanzo hacia el tri arbusto y activo la baratija que había cambiado hacia poco: lente revelador. El lente mostró que no había visión en aquel arbusto, de modo que todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

En cuanto el capitán estuvo suficientemente cerca Ray avanzo hacia los enemigos por la espalda, no sin antes revisar que todos sus aliados tuvieran su respectivo nivel 6. En cuanto se puso a sus espalda lanzo un pasaje oscuro hacia atrás donde estaba Pantheon, la linterna fue tomada rápidamente por el jungla, poniéndose ambos entre el enemigo y la protección de su torre.

Las barras de vida de ambos, soporte y tirador, estaba llenas, así que habían tratado de ir hasta la torre corriendo, pero eso no estaba en los planes de Ray

-No irán a ningún lado – soltó antes de utilizar la habilidad definitiva de su campeón. "La jaula" apareció haciendo mas lenta a Miss Fortune y a Soraka cuando ambas dieron en contra de diferentes muros.

"Hime" y "Yukai" no tardaron en lanzarse para producir todo el daño posible. Como era de esperar, la peli roja trato de utilizar "Destello" para tratar de escapar.

-No, no lo harás - gruño el rubio antes de que una cadena de sentencia saliera disparada hacia la pirata tiradora y le enganchara regresandola al alcance de Jinx, que tras utilizar dos veces mas los cohetes de su campeón termino con la vida del enemigo, por su lado, Soraka había logrado ponerse bajo la torre aunque su barra de vida estaba baja. Ray gruño porque no tenia forma de sacarla de ahí, pero el enorme cohete requetecontramortal paso a su lado antes de explotar sobre la curandera y darle el segundo asesinato a su tiradora. - !Bien! - soltó animado mirando a Saki, esta estaba sonriendo, pero desapareció el gesto cuando constato que le veían .

-Bueno... no ha estado mal... pero si Yukai no hubiera bajado no podríamos haberlos matado a los dos... - soltó con un bufido.

-No – interrumpo el peli blanco – si Ray no hubiera armado la oportunidad no podría haber entrado de esa manera fue una buena jugada – soltó con sencillez mientras empezaban a hacer daño sobre la torre, y al no haber quien la defendiera esta termino por caer, permitiendo a los tres regresar a base a conseguir mas objetos.

El escudo reliquia se había convertido en un refuerzo de targon, también tenia la piedra vidente y había mejorado aquella baratija roja, e incluso había podio empezar a armar el corazón helado.

No podía dejar de ver que cada uno de los miembros eran bastante buenos, Kanna tenia ahora 5 asesinatos y una asistencia, mientras que Chessu tenia 2 asesinatos y otras dos asistencias. El capitán tenia únicamente un asesinato a favor, pero su contador de asistencias estaba en 7, y hasta ahora ninguno había muerto.

Cuando dos de las torres del carril superior y dos del carril inferior habían caído, había llegado el momento de agruparse para conseguir objetivos. Hime había conseguido dos asesinatos mas, e incluso Saki parecia sorprendida por la facilidad con la que Ray acertaba aquellas cadenas de sentencias cada vez que Miss Fortune o Soraka estaban mal posicionadas.

No tardaron mucho en ir al carril central cuando, después de la muerte de Warwick en manos de Kanna, hicieran el segundo dragón de la partida.

-A empujar – sonó la voz de Chessu antes de que el enemigo enemigo se reuniera enfrente de ellos, solo tomo unos segundos para que Chessu creara un muro justo en medio de ellos separandolos y dejando actuar su definitiva de un lado del mismo obligando a dos a retroceder.

Teniendo a Zed y Mis Fortune aislados tanto Yukai como Kanna se lanzaron a por ellos, sin embargo el asesino y maestro de las sombras se abalanzo sobre Hime, seguramente en afán de conseguir un asesinato que justificara su pronta caída.

-A donde vas- soltó Ray cuando mientras avanzaba el ninja era lanzado hacia atrás con un "desgarrar" y recibía daño de la ametralladora de Jinx. En un ultimo intento el ninja se lanzo con su definitiva sobre la tiradora – demonios – soltó al ver que a pesar de haberlo mandado hacia atrás, el daño del campeón había eliminado cerca de la mitad de la barra de vida de Jinx, cuando esta la marco parecía que seria la primera muerte en contra...

El daño se activo, pero un escudo azul había aparecido alrededor de Hime, amortiguando gran parte del daño. Había activado el refuerzo de targon a tiempo...

-Que cerca - dijo dando un suspiro mientras Fiora activaba su definitiva y en cuanto terminaba con la vida del asesino aquella área les devolvía un porcentaje de vida.

Soraka no había tardado en caer también a manos de Chessu y con el muro abajo, Garen y Miss Fortune habitan sido perseguidos y eliminados.

El equipo había empezado a tirar la segunda torre del carril central cuando se habia detenido la partida, en la parte del chat apareció la leyenda

 _"El equipo Enemigo se han rendido con 4 votos a Favor y 0 en contra"_

Poco después el nexo enemigo estallo mostrando el cartel de Victoria flotando y señalando el final de la partida.

-¿Y que opinan? - pregunto Ray mirando a los demás cuando hubo finalizado la partida

-Bueno – se escucho hablando Saki en primer lugar – no ha estado mal.. debo decir que es agradable jugar con alguien que al menos sabe lo que es un... - había empezado antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente por Kanna

-!Tenemos que quedárnoslo! - soltó mientras Ray sentía como el brazo de la chica cual barra de metal se cerraba sobre su cuello, en lo que seguramente era una brazo afectivo por parte de la chica pero a Ray le estaba cortando el aire – si necesita mejorar algo podemos ponerlo a practicas, había visión y aunque no tuvo que intervenir muchas veces le salvo el culo a Hime muchas veces.

-!No digas eso, solo fue un par de veces – soltó la chica enrojecida por el comentario

-¿Que dices? - pregunto Chessu mirando al albino – el chico juega bien, ademas tu lo dijiste, sin un soporte no podremos participar en el inter colegial, o peor aun, si llegamos a entrar de algún modo, nos eliminaran rápidamente como el año pasado.

El capitán guardo silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír antes de asentir

-Creo que podría ayudarnos mucho si juega como hoy... aunque tendrá que practicar con nosotros mucho para poder entrar al inter colegial – puntualizo – bienvenido al equi... - empezó antes de que una gota cayera por su nuca – Kanna... suéltalo...

El rostro de Ray había empezado a tomar un tono azulado, la chica bajo la vista mirando aquello.

-Uy... -soltó cayendo en cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo antes de liberarlo del agarre y que este se deslizara hasta el suelo ligeramente aturdido – bienvenido Ray...

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tuve que ser mas breve en la partida porque me di cuenta que estaba quedando muy largo el capitulo para poner a detalle todo lo que podría estar pasando en la fase de lineas y demás.**

 **Que tengan excelente semana y espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
